


I'm Forever Damned

by Yoshi5138



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elemental Magic, Ninjago, Wind - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, ninjago possession, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi5138/pseuds/Yoshi5138
Summary: Morro has heard of the Great Prophecy, and the Green Saviour, and knew that he could be the one - the Chosen One.  That was his destiny, was it not?Or was the Prophecy self-fulfilling?  And instead of rising above the others as the best, he was pushed down the path that eventually led to his doom.(A rewrite of Ninjago: Possession, cross posted on Wattpad under the username: Yoshi5138)
Kudos: 6





	1. Searching For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw some "movie/tv show rewrites" within the fanfic community (not just the Ninjago fandom, in other fandoms as well) and decided to try that out. I'm going to be rewriting Ninjago: Possession because I feel like the characters introduced in that season have the potential to be so much more than what they were portrayed as in the show.
> 
> I'll be taking creative liberties, as I do with all my stories. Funny thing about this story is that my friend and I wrote an essay (for fun) about whether or not the prophecy of the Green Ninja was fate/destiny or self-fulfilling, which in a way, inspired this work.
> 
> I've mentioned the name "Amber" a few times in this chapter, and this is really just a cameo appearance of my OC. In the show, most of Wu's students look like generic LEGO people, and they were really only there to show how talented Morro was with fighting, so I decided to just have my OCs make cameo appearances.
> 
> This is just the prologue, and I'll be posting the first chapter in a few days, if I remember...

“Sensei, what are we going to be learning today?” the eager, eleven year-old Morro asked, his green eyes shining with excitement. “Ooh, the spinning kick that you showed us last week? Maybe how to _block_ the spinning kick? Oh, what about the--”

“Patience, Morro,” Wu said, the older man’s voice gentle, but firm. “You need to learn the basic foundations first, remember?” He smiled at the young child’s enthusiasm - his curiosity for everything within the monastery was uplifting at times. And not to mention, Morro already made friends with several of Wu’s other students and was settling into his new life nicely.

“Oh, yeah.” Morro nodded, seeming to calm down. Then his eyes brightened once more. “Ooh, then can I learn the basic foundations today?”

Wu chuckled at his student’s determination and eagerness before he nodded with agreement. “Yes, I believe it is time you start learning the basic foundations.” he said, his words causing Morro to gasp with delight.

“And I’ll be a Ninja!” the boy proclaimed. “A protector of Ninjago! Just like you and your friends!”

“Yes, Morro,” Wu agreed. “You’d make a fine Ninja.”

The eleven year old beamed and cheered with happiness before he ran off, presumably to tell his friends of the good news and Wu sighed once Morro was out of view. The boy was determined, yes, but maybe a bit too determined. He feared that this determination might end up becoming Morro’s downfall. Pushing the thought aside, the son of the First Spinjitzu Master focused on the positive; with Morro determined to learn the way of the Ninja, he would undoubtedly become one of the best in a matter of time.

The next day was Morro’s first day training, and to say the boy was excited would be an understatement. He got up at the crack of dawn - something he rarely did - and was dressed in his brand new, lichen green gi when Wu arrived in the training courtyard.

“Sensei!!” Morro exclaimed. “What are we learning today?”

“Your first lesson is to calm yourself.” Wu explained. “Focus on grounding yourself and find your center.”

“Huh?” The younger boy gave Wu a confused look. “Find my center?”

“Come,” Wu sat down, cross legged, in the middle of the courtyard. Other students started to make their way into the area, each one sitting down, forming a circle until Morro was the only one standing. “Sit down, Morro.”

He sat down hesitantly, between an auburn haired girl and another black haired boy, crossing his legs like everyone else.

“Close your eyes,” Wu instructed.

All of the students, including Morro, who was still confused, closed their eyes. He started to listen to the sounds of the world, realizing that his senses became sharper with his vision obscured, and focused on Sensei Wu’s voice.

Slowly but surely, Morro found himself relaxing, and when the meditation came to a close, he realized that he was more energized than ever. A gust of wind blew past, calming him even more and lifting his spirits. Wu was the only one who noticed that this wind blew around for a short while before fading away.

The older, more experienced students started to train, picking up blunt, wooden weapons and sparring with each other or the dummies. Morro watched the auburn haired girl from before spar with a training dummy, using two, short knives, then some other boys sparring with one another and decided he wanted to give that a try. But when he was about to pick up a training blade just like everyone else, Sensei Wu stopped him, and directed him to sit at the side and meditate some more.

“Sensei,” he said one day, approaching his teacher, who was watching the other students train like he did every day. “Can I spar with someone? My friends told me that they would show me how to use shurikens and knives!”

“With time, Morro,” Wu replied. “You’ve only just learned the basics.”

“But Sensei, I want to train with the others!” Morro’s lower lip trembled, as if he was about to cry. “Why am I always learning and training on my own? I want to train with my friends!”

“Because you have great potential,” Wu said, which confused Morro even more. “I sense you’re destined for something great. Have you ever heard of the Prophecy?”

“No?” _So I_ can’t _train with my friends because I’m_ better _?_ he thought. _Well, that’s not very fair at all. If I’m better, then I can help my friends and_ \--

“--and become the Green Ninja,” Wu was saying, most of which was missed by Morro, who was too lost in his thoughts.

“Sorry, Sensei, what was that?” _I can help my friends by becoming a green ninja?_

“As I was saying,” his teacher’s voice was patient, though it held a slight tinge of disappointment. “One Ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja, the one destined to defeat the Dark Lord.”

“That’s the prophecy?” Morro asked, feeling slightly underwhelmed. He thought that when the prophecy was spoken, there would be smoke everywhere and glowing lights like it was described in some of the fiction books at the monastery. “That’s…” His mind registered the Green Ninja part. “…really cool!”

“Wait, _I’m_ going to be the Green Ninja?” he asked again, as he realized why he was told of the Prophecy.

“It’s not a definite answer, but I believe it’s possible.” Wu replied. He stood up, hands clasped behind his back, and left the room. Morro followed, wanting to know more about this prophecy.

“But first, today’s lesson,” he continued. He handed Morro a red diamond made of fabric and wooden sticks. “Your goal is to make this kite fly.”

“But…there’s no wind,” Morro replied, confused. “You showed me that these only fly when there’s wind and--”

“Think outside the box,” Wu said, his words sounding as confusing and cryptic as it always does. “Improvise and--” A loud scream echoed through the monastery, interrupting him mid-sentence. “You can start now.”

“ _Sensei! I got my knife stuck in the training dummy’s head again!_ ” a girl’s voice exclaimed, panic evident in her tone.

“Amber, I _told_ you to be careful with those!” Wu ran back into the monastery, presumably to help get the knife unstuck, leaving Morro standing on the steps, kite in hand, and looking more lost than ever.

Turning the kite around in his hands, Morro realized that there was no string attached like with other kites. There was only the tail with a few decorative bows connected to the very end of the red fabric. He tossed it up a few times, hoping that he would get lucky and the toy would catch a random updraft and fly up.

Each time he failed, and his frustration mounted. Sensei Wu came back, told him that the lesson was completed for the day and he should get some rest. Morro never understood why he should be resting when he accomplished nothing. A few weeks passed, with the young Ninja-in-training getting no closer to his goal, until one particular day. 

Morro was given the kite, the same red and yellow one he always used, and Sensei Wu left to boil his cup of tea. It was just like any other time he tried to “improvise and think outside the box”, only it wasn’t.

He threw the kite up, knowing that this was the best method that he had discovered so far, and thrusted his hand out, hoping that this would give the kite an extra boost and stay in the air for just a few more seconds. He felt a strong gust of wind blow past, swirling around the kite and keeping it in the air for almost a minute.

“Morro?” Sensei Wu’s shocked tone of voice broke his concentration. The wind died away and the kite fluttered to the ground.

“Sensei!” Morro quickly grabbed the kite and held it tightly. “Did you see that? The wind came out of nowhere and it held up the kite! It was so cool!”

“Yes, I did see that,” Sensei Wu sounded proud, giving Morro a smile. “Let’s rest up for the day. You can go train with your friends if you’d like.”

“Really?” Morro’s face broke into a grin and he ran inside. “Thanks Sensei!”

Wu watched the young Elemental Master run inside, his face thoughtful as he recalled the way the wind rushed past and held up Morro’s kite. He had never met an Elemental Master of Wind before, and he was part of the Elemental Alliance that had defeated Chen’s Anacondrai cult a few years prior. Then again, Chen had managed to get some of the Elemental Masters to betray each other, so there was a chance the Master of Wind was one of those who betrayed them. That being said, it would make sense that Morro was wandering around Ninjago, confused and lost; maybe his parents were some of the casualties in the Anacondrai vs. Elementals war.

He chose to not dwell on the past, and instead, focused on helping Morro hone his powers. Even now, there was no doubt about it; the young Master of Wind would become a great Ninja someday.

***  
_Six years later_  
***

Morro faced the mechanical training dummy, a wooden training sword in hand and a miniature cyclone swirling around in the other. His eyes narrowed in concentration, and after pausing for a minute to analyze the movements of the dummy, lunged with his sword out. Swinging the wooden blade across his chest, he effectively disarmed the dummy in a matter of minutes, the dummy’s own sword clattering to the ground. Raising his other hand, Morro flung a strong gust of wind at the dummy, knocking it back. It hit the opposite wall and broke into pieces; limbs, torso, and head scattering across the training courtyard. He paused, bracing his hands on his knees to catch his breath before blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

Clapping could be heard from behind the now-seventeen year old, who, up until now, wasn’t even aware that people were watching him train.

Turning around, Morro saw his fellow students, most of which were gazing at him with awe, though some had unreadable expressions on their faces. Flashing them a smile, he continued with his training, ignoring the fact that some of the younger students were asking, “Did he just control the wind?”, and the older students replying, “Yeah, he’s an _Elemental Master_.”

The chatter was not new to him, as many of Sensei Wu’s students had been shocked when it became known that he was an Elemental Master and he became the one that everyone wanted to talk to within the span of a few minutes. The attention was nice, for a while, but it started to become annoying, and he would resort to snapping some sarcastic remark whenever one of the students tried to ask him about his powers.

“I don’t know why I can control the wind!” he would exclaim with frustration. “I’m still trying to figure these powers out myself!”

He was in the process of destroying the sixth training dummy when the chatter behind him ceased. He, too, paused his training and straightened up, his face set in a neutral expression.

Sensei Wu stood in the open doorway, waiting expectantly.

Morro’s eyes lit up; it must be time for him to do the test. Abandoning the training courtyard, he pushed past his peers and strode inside, his posture tall and confident.

“Good luck!” one of his friends, Amber, said, though she seemed to know something he didn’t.

“Yeah!” the other students agreed. “You’re gonna be the Green Ninja, right?”

“Of course,” Morro said as if it was obvious before he slid the doors shut.

The walk down the hallway seemed to take longer than usual, even though he had gone down this hall many times since he started living at the monastery. _Maybe it’s just the nerves_ , he thought, trying to calm himself down. _No, why am I nervous? This is practically confirming what I’ve believed for the past six years! I am the Green Ninja!_

“Are you certain you are ready to see whether or not the Golden Weapons react?” Wu asked, as if he was giving Morro a chance to back out of this. “If you’re having any second thoughts, I completely understand.” “I mean no disrespect, Sensei,” Morro said quickly. “But… I’ve wanted to see if the Weapons would react for me for a long time.” _Because they will_ , he added silently.

Wu didn’t object; he wasn't going to force Morro to _not_ go through with the Weapons test if he actually _wanted_ to do the test, and instead opened the door to where the Golden Weapons were kept. He went inside first, carefully removing the polished weapons from the case they were kept in and set them up on various stands that were placed around the room. 

He let Morro into the room, and the seventeen year old’s eyes lit up at the sight of the Golden Weapons.

“So, I just walk over?” Morro asked, eyeing the weapons as if they might explode into golden light any moment.

“Yes,” Wu said.

The Master of Wind closed his eyes, moving slowly and waited for a sign, a pulse of energy, anything to show that he was the Green Ninja. He was almost scared to open his eyes, but he did anyway when nothing happened for the longest time.

The Golden Weapons remained placed on their display stands, twinkling with that soft, candle-like light. It was almost teasing him, dangling that title that was so close within his grasp, yet so far away at the same time.

Morro glared at the Weapons, his green eyes almost burning holes into the wall as he tried to comprehend the situation at hand. There was nothing; no sparkles, no swirling lights or smoke, nothing that indicated the fact that he was the Green Ninja. The only thing that was painfully obvious was the fact that he _wasn’t_ the Saviour he longed to be.

“What’s happening?” he asked, his voice shaky and barely above a whisper. His voice suddenly rose in volume and he screamed in outrage. “WHY AREN’T THEY REACTING?”

“Morro!” Sensei Wu exclaimed sharply, the angry tone silencing him effectively. “I’m sorry,” he continued in a more gentle voice.

Morro stared intently at the gi of the Green Ninja, displayed on the wall for all to see, and he whirled around, his eyes watering and desperate.

“Please!” he begged. “Give me another chance! I’ll-I’ll train more! A-and learn more lessons! You said I needed to brush up on Ninjago history, right? I’ll learn that, and I’ll also--” His rambling came to a stop when he spotted the look in Sensei Wu’s eyes; no amount of lessons or training would make the Weapons react for him.

“I’m not the Green Ninja,” he whispered. “Aren’t I?”

“I’m sorry, Morro.” was all Sensei Wu said. He moved to put the Golden Weapons away, then the green gi, and then the cabinet was locked. “Destiny has spoken.”

“No,” Morro whispered. His eyes darted around wildly and he gripped his long, dark hair, tugging the green streak that he had put in a few weeks after being told of the prophecy. Wind started to pick up within the small room, making the candles flicker and the banners sway lightly on the walls. “No…”

He dragged himself out of the room slowly, each step away from the cabinet of weapons being another jab at his self confidence and pride. He knew that wind was picking up within the monastery - he was losing control of his powers - but he didn’t care. A hurricane could rage through the building and he would barely bat an eye. Nothing had prepared him for this; the failure of becoming the Green Ninja hadn’t even been something he considered as a possible outcome.

 _But my powers_ are _“green”, for the most part_ , he thought angrily, pushing past the crowd of students who were still gathered around the entrance into the courtyard. They moved away when they saw his red eyes and scowl. _And I_ am _the best, no one in this monastery could beat me in training, and I’ve read all the books available to us_.

Another thought came to him as the door to his room flew open with a gust of wind. _Was this all a joke? Some ruse to get my hopes up?_ he thought. _No, I refuse to believe it. I_ am _the Green Ninja, he…he made me believe_.

“He made me believe,” he murmured out loud. “He made me believe I was to be the Chosen One. But it was aLL A LIE!” His voice rose and a violent gale tore through his room. The silver dragon medallion that Wu gave him a few years ago clattered to the ground by his feet, the green gemstone eyes sparkling with that same light the Golden Weapons emitted. He fought the urge to pick it up and throw it across the room when he suddenly paused, picking it up and turning it over in his hands.

“What if I prove him wrong?” Morro whispered, his eyes gaining a new light; this one crazed and hysterical. “Yes, I’ll prove him, and everyone in the monastery, and destiny wrong. They’ll see how wrong they were about me.”

***

He made his way down the stone steps that led up to the monastery; the same steps he had forced himself to climb six, long years ago when he was on the verge of passing out from hunger. _Maybe the person has food_ , he had thought at the time, but now he knew the truth.

His life _did_ get infinitely better at the monastery, though now, this building only held memories of anger and sadness. Most of his friends, once they saw how crazed and obsessed he had become with the Green Ninja, decided to turn their attention elsewhere. Even Amber had given up trying to convince him otherwise, and a year after he realized he wasn’t the Green Ninja, she had left the monastery.

 _It’s for the better_ , one part of him said. _Without the others being burdens, you can now focus solely on becoming the Green Ninja_.

 _But you can’t do things on your own, you need friends!_ another part argued. _Go back to the monastery, maybe things will be better_.

No, the first part said almost sinisterly. You need to prove them all wrong, don’t you, Morro? Besides, you have the wind to keep you company.

“Yeah,” Morro said out loud in an almost dream-like state, his eyes slightly glazed over and sunken due to lack of sleep. “I need to prove them wrong.”

He continued to make his way down the mountain. He never looked back.


	2. I've Got You In My Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having failed to reach his goal while he was alive, Morro is determined to not do the same now. Being sent back to Ninjago by the Preeminent gave him a second chance, not only to prove his worth to her (he had not done so yet), but also to himself. He could not be disappointed this time; not by himself, not by anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So rewriting everything is actually harder than I thought. It is really hard to not follow the episodes exactly, and I had to make sure the characters didn't sound like they were reading off of a script. As you will probably tell by the ending, I've changed things from the episode (that's the whole point of this story), and I feel like with the first chapter done and out of the way, the more action-packed episodes would be easier and more fun to write.
> 
> I've referenced some lines that Morro has said in future episodes, simply because they're iconic and also they fit the vibe I was going for in this first chapter.

The Ninja cheered with relief as the last of Chen’s cultists were sucked into the Cursed Realm, the deceased Anacondrai generals floating about, making sure not a single cultist escaped their clutches. Lloyd watched the scene with a bittersweet smile on his face, closing the spell book in his hands. His father would be missed, and a statue of him was already starting to be carved in the Corridor of Elders, but he knew he had to move on. His father wouldn’t want him to dwell on his death and forget about his duty as the Green Ninja.

Sensei Wu arrived on the clifftop, where the other Ninja were gathered. Cups of tea were passed around, and a campfire was lit. Hesitating a bit, Lloyd dropped Clouse’s spell book into the flames and Kai made sure the fire burnt the cursed tome to ashes.

“Goodbye, Father,” he murmured, lowering his head in a gesture of respect, with the other Ninja doing the same. “Today, we say goodbye to a legend.” Lloyd’s voice was strong despite his watery eyes. “But he wasn’t just that; he was also my father, my adversary, but most importantly, he was my friend.”

“Because of him, we live to see tomorrow,” Zane said, continuing the speech.

“And for every tomorrow, we’ll live to honour him.” Kai finished.

Lloyd smiled at his friends, and they returned it. “Thanks guys,” he whispered as he watched the swirling, blue portal close, and the screams of the Cultists faded away.

Everything was going to be fine.

***

On the top of a cliff, some distance away, another portal swirled into existence; this one glowing a harsh, sickly green colour as opposed to the bright blue one that Lloyd opened. From the portal, a figure stepped out, their hair long and tangled, their clothes torn and burnt in some places. Their green eyes swept across the landscape, widening with interest when they landed on the small group surrounding a campfire.

It’s been many years since Morro had seen another living thing, much less a human, and he had almost forgotten what being alive was like. He sat down at the edge of the cliff and watched the group, hoping to see if he recognized any of them; not that it was likely that that would happen. Most of his former friends were either in other parts of Ninjago, or had completely disappeared, and he probably wouldn’t recognize them if they were to meet.

He watched as one of the people around the campfire stood up and he let out a strangled gasp. This man may be older than he remembered, but it was no doubt his former Sensei, which meant that those people around the campfire were the new Saviours of Ninjago.

“So,” he mused to himself. “Wu decided to replace me with…” he scanned the rest of the group. “…some fruit coloured teenagers.” He scoffed and was about to turn away from the scene when his eyes landed on one particular person; a teenage boy looking younger than the rest, clad in a bright, emerald gi with golden swirls and lines embroidered all over the fabric. 

For the first time in nearly half a century, Morro started to hyperventilate. He didn’t even know he could still do this, being dead and all, but apparently it was still possible. “A-and he found the Green Ninja as well,” he hissed, despite no one being able to see or hear him. “ _Of course_ he did. He probably didn’t withhold any information with this poor child like he did me.”

He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly while letting a gust of wind blow around him; the action and feeling calming him down to some degree. He _could not_ let the anger get to him like it had all those years ago, and he had to focus on the mission at hand.

Allowing his form to dissolve into a gust of wind, he sped off, making sure to fly past the campfire and startle the Ninja. Tearing across the land, he finally allowed himself to come to a stop in front of a three-storey tall building. By now, night had fallen, and the only sources of light were these glowing spheres, mounted on tall poles.

This was where the Preeminent had instructed him to go.

: _whEn yOu arRIvE, rETRieVe thE arMoUr_ : was what she had said. Four ghostly figures had appeared out of the fog, each one armed with sharp blades that glowed with the same sickly green light that all ghosts seemed to emit. : _suMmoN thEm. tHeY wiLl hElp_ :

Morro stared up at the building, and then at the sign which read _Museum of Ninjago History_ in big letters that stood out, glowing in the darkness. Based on his research, he would find what he needed here. _Hopefully I’ll find it_ , he thought, phasing through the door and started making his way through the museum.

There was barely any light inside, with the tall statues casting long, black shadows across the already dark rooms He floated around, stopping occasionally to read the small signs placed in front of each artifact using what little moonlight that filtered through the closed curtains. Some of the items displayed really _were_ interesting, though he couldn’t focus on that. 

“Replica of the Golden Armour, worn by the Overlord,” he read on one of the signs that was displayed next to an impressive set of armour. “Interesting…” _FOCUS, damnit_. A gust of wind blew through the museum as his temper and frustration mounted.

“Hello?” a shaky voice called. “Who’s there?” A small circle of yellow light came into view, followed by a security guard. He glanced around the room, pointing a fire-less torch at the various statues and artifacts placed within the museum. Dramatic shadows danced along the walls, creating creatures and monsters that seemed to reach for the shaken man.

“I’ll have you know I’m trained in the art of Spinjitzu!” the security guard shouted, feigning bravery even though his eyes betrayed his fear. “And I’ll summon my elemental dragon!”

“ _Imposter…_ ” Morro whispered, his seemingly formless voice echoing around the museum, scaring the already terrified night watchman more. “ _You’re no Elemental Master._ ”

He crept up behind the unsuspecting man and sent a small breeze in his direction. He laughed softly, the raspy sound filling the silent museum.

Spotting a statue of the Green Ninja, Morro possessed it, making the mechanical dummy move as if it had a life of its own.

“ _I-I am the Ul-ultimate Spin-spinjitzu Mast-ter._ ” the pre-recorded lines of the statue stuttered out, the limbs moving sporadically, one of them even falling to the ground, releasing a small shower of sparks. “ _I-I am th-the Ulti-timate Spinjit-tzu Master._ ”

“This isn’t funny!” the night watchman cried, fear radiating off of him in waves. “I’ll call the Ninja and--”

Morro laughed again, sounding more crazed and insane than before as he tried to smother the cackles. The night watchman turned around, spotting his glowing eyes shining in the darkness, and screamed with terror.

The laughter continued, even as the ghost let his form dissolve into smoke and enter the man’s body. The night watchman’s screams ceased almost immediately as Morro took control of his mind.

_Who are you?_ the frantic watchman asked. _What do you want with me?_

_It’s not you I want_ , Morro replied, glancing around and taking slow, hesitant steps across the carpeted floor. _Where’s the armour?_

The-the armour of the Golden Master is over there, the watchman said quickly, his voice trembling. Please, don’t hurt me.

Ignoring the man’s pleading, the Master of Wind let out another laugh. No, where’s the Allied Armour of Azure? You’re a museum worker, you must know.

_It-it’s in the back room_ , the watchman sounded confused, and seemed like he was about to question Morro’s intention with the armour.

_And where’s the back room?_

Morro temporarily allowed the night watchman to regain control of his body, knowing that the man would not dare to run away. He took note of the fact that the back room really _was_ in the back; about five or six doors were passed before he reached his destination.

_It’s in that box over there_ , the watchman’s voice said as Morro regained control of the body.

_It better be_ , he warned, striding confidently to the wooden crate and blasting it open with a gust of wind. A chestplate made of a shimmering, blue metal fell out, along with several piles of sand. He picked it up, tracing his fingers along the engravings of the armour before putting it on. Despite what the Preeminent said, he wasn’t going to summon her other generals yet; it had been a long time since he had a fully corporeal body, and he wanted to savour the feeling of being alive before he continued his mission.

***

_What is this?_ Morro asked, his tone laced with genuine curiosity as he pointed to a device mounted on the walls of the museum. _Some sort of emergency alarm system?_

_That’s a phone, you can use it to call people _, the watchman replied, sounding defeated. _There’s a list of emergency phone numbers you can call on the side_.__

__Interest piqued, he moved to the phone and read over the numbers listed. One of them caught his eye; _010-629-2015 -- The Green Ninja_. Then there was another one listed right below; _119 -- Ninjago Police Department_._ _

___And in what situations would you use…a phone?_ Morro asked, taking it off of the stand and watched as it dangled from the cord. He poked at the device and made it swing around._ _

___In emergencies_._ _

__The Master of Wind fought the urge to roll his eyes and picked up the phone, staring at it for a moment before he dialed the supposed phone number of the Green Ninja. It took him several tries, but eventually, he managed to make the call go through._ _

__“ _Hello?_ ” a pleasant, female voice asked. “ _Welcome to Steep Wisdom, how may I help you?_ ” _This isn’t the Green Ninja_._ _

__“Hello, may I please speak to the Green Ninja?” Morro asked, knowing that his seemingly polite tone shocked the night watchman. “It’s an emergency, there’s been a break in at the…” He paused for a moment, trying to recall the name of the museum. “…Museum of Ninjago History.”_ _

__“ _Of course_ ,” the woman replied. “ _I’ll let him know right away_.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Morro said before he quickly hung up. “Phones are weird,” he muttered to himself as he dialed the number for the Ninjago Police Department._ _

__This call was shorter, with him only saying, “There’s a break-in at the museum!” and “The Green Ninja is coming!” before he hung up. If he was being honest, he could care less about what these people might think; they might believe that it genuinely was an emergency, and that the Green Ninja would save the day._ _

__When the police arrived, he huddled on a nearby bench (still possessing the night watchman) and feigned shock and terror._ _

__“P-please just t-tell me when the G-green Ninja arriv-ves,” he stuttered out, curling up into a ball on the bench. He fell silent as a blanket was given to him, not saying anything else and waited, surprised that the police officers didn’t say anything about the shimmering blue chestplate he was wearing. A cup of tea was pushed into his hands and he quickly downed it; the liquid warming him up almost instantly. He almost smiled - he had missed the feeling of being alive and being able to _feel_ things - but he couldn’t let his cover be blown this quickly._ _

__“Oh, the Green Ninja!” he heard one of the policemen exclaim with relief. “Thank goodness you’re here!”_ _

__“I heard that there was a break-in,” the Green Ninja said, his voice sounding exactly like the pre-recorded voice on the mannequin. “Is everything alright?”_ _

__“Well, the night watchman over there had quite the scare,” the second policeman said. “Maybe you could ask him what happened?”_ _

__Morro looked up, meeting bright green eyes that almost mirrored his own. _So_ this _is the Green Ninja_ , he thought with disdain. The boy had pale blond hair and an almost child-like aura around him, despite his teenage looks._ _

__“Are you okay?” the Green Ninja asked, a concerned expression etched on his face. When Morro didn’t respond, he continued. “I’m here to help you, can you show me what was stolen?”_ _

__A smile was offered to him, and Morro fought the urge to scream. Instead, he gripped the boy’s wrist, dragging him off to the back room, ignoring the ninja’s cry of surprise._ _

__“I…was knocked out,” Morro said as quietly as he could, continuing to maintain the facade of a scared and traumatized man. “A-and when I came to, I realized that…the only thing stole was some worthless armour they call the Allied Armour of Azure.” He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders more, hoping to cover the armour._ _

__“It wasn’t even on display,” he added, watching the Green Ninja move the empty crate around and poke at the piles of sand scattered across the floor._ _

__“Why would they leave all these priceless artifacts and just take that?” the ninja asked._ _

__“Oh, I don’t know,” Morro scoffed, trying to not make his voice sound condescending. “Maybe because when worn, it has the power to summon any ally you want, even spirits from the Cursed Realm.” He reached behind the unsuspecting ninja and grabbed a sledgehammer - the weight of the weapon feeling familiar in his hands - another thing he missed._ _

__“The Cursed Realm?” the Green Ninja murmured to himself. “My _father_ is there! I--” He turned around, just as Morro was about to bring the hammer down onto his head. The Master of Wind threw the blanket off his shoulders, revealing the shimmering, blue armour. “The Allied Armour! You stole it? Why?”_ _

__Knowing that his cover was blown, Morro let out a laugh. “So, Wu chose _you_ to be the beloved Green Ninja, silly old man.”_ _

__“How do you know Sensei?” the boy asked, scrambling backwards as Morro swung the sledgehammer wildly. “A-and whatever problems you have, maybe we can discuss without weapons?”_ _

__“ _Problems?_ ” Morro screamed. “ _Me?_ ” He threw the hammer at the Green Ninja’s head, who dodged and it left a sizeable dent in the walls before it ricocheted and hit a stack of crates. “I’m nOT THE ONE WITH A PROBLEM! I AM--” The crates fell onto his head, knocking him down._ _

__Feeling the watchman’s body slump, Morro’s form dissolved into smoke and flew into a painting. He started laughing and laughing, even as the Green Ninja grabbed the painting and broke it into pieces._ _

__“Wh-what’s going on?” the half-conscious night watchman slurred. “Someone was in my head…”_ _

__“Your attempts are _useless_! yoU THINK YOU CAN HURT A GHOST?” Morro laughed hoarsely, floating into a golden statue resembling a humanoid snake. He wrapped the tail around the boy’s body, squeezing tightly until he swore he heard a crack. “I can possess _anything_!” Unpossessing the statue and leaving the Green Ninja trapped and restrained, he dove into a pile of sand, feeling the granules take on his form. Hovering in the air, he gazed down, eyes burning with anger and rage._ _

__“When he was in my head…” Morro had nearly forgotten about the night watchman. “I saw…the world. It’ll be cursed!”_ _

__“You should shut up,” the ghost sent a strong gust of wind at the watchman, who flew back and hit his head on the wall. Somehow, he remained conscious, but Morro couldn’t be concerned about some museum worker now._ _

__“Y-you’re from the Cursed Realm!” the Green Ninja exclaimed, struggling to free himself from the Serpentine statue. “But how did you escape?”_ _

__“When your father opened the door, he should’ve been more careful what came out!” Morro hissed, diving at the Green Ninja, letting his form dissolve into smoke once more._ _

__Sand sprayed everywhere, swirling around the still-trapped ninja._ _

__“The Allied Armour!” the ninja shouted, shielding his eyes with one hand. “Hurry! Give it to me!” His fingers just brushed the cool surface of the metal when he was suddenly thrown out, flying across the small room and hitting his head on a stray crate. He watched as the ghost floated back up above him, now wearing the Allied Armour._ _

__Morro let a smile across his features, raising a hand and letting a strong gust of wind swirl around him._ _

__“You can’t have the armour!” the Green Ninja shouted, holding his head as he struggled to stand._ _

__“I never asked for your opinion,” Morro hissed. “And the armour’s nice, but it’s not the only thing I want to possess.”_ _

__“What else do you want?”_ _

__“ _YOU!_ ”_ _

__The ghost dived down towards the Green Ninja, making him scream out with panic. He easily took control of the boy, forcing his conscious to the very back of his mind._ _

__Morro opened his eyes, glancing around at the now-destroyed room. The night watchman had disappeared, most likely out of fear, but he could care less. Like when he possessed the watchman, he walked around, testing the limitations of the host body, though he knew that the Green Ninja would obviously be more physically able than that of the watchman. Holding out his hand, he called upon his powers, delighted to see a dark green energy ball form as wind swirled around his palm._ _

__“Yes, this’ll do nicely,” he murmured, ignoring the screams of the Green Ninja; the sound echoing faintly at the back of his mind like a nagging voice. A raspy, strangled laugh escaped his throat as he lifted his arms, making violent gales tear through the museum. He could hear the police officers screaming, and presumably running off like the cowards they are, and he knew that people would be coming soon. He may not be familiar with the ways of _this_ Ninjago, but he knew that the citizens would be drawn to strange phenomena regardless of any possible consequence, as it often is the case in this land._ _

__He walked out of the museum, ignoring the gasps of admiration as he passed random civilians. “Wow, it’s the Green Ninja!”, “Can I get your autograph?” and “Oh my FSM, it’s Lloyd Garmadon!” were only a _few_ of the comments he received as he made his way to the more rural parts of Ninjago._ _

___So that’s his name_ , Morro thought as he took his time and explored Ninjago. _Lloyd Garmadon. He’s probably related to Wu_._ _

___Let me go!_ Lloyd pleaded, somehow regaining control partially. _Please!__ _

___As if I’ll do that_ , Morro responded. _Where’s this…Steep Wisdom?__ _

__A mental image of a tea shop on a mountain appeared before it disappeared just as quickly._ _

___I won’t tell you._ _ _

___Too late, I already know where it is._ _ _

__The Green Ninja fell silent at his words, and Morro could feel his anger, even as he tried to block the thoughts of the bothersome child._ _

__***_ _

__It was nighttime when the Master of Wind finally arrived at the top of the mountain, and by then, his patience was starting to run out. The fact that Lloyd had continuously tried to break free of the possession didn’t help with his mood improving either._ _

___I swear on the Cursed Realm if you try_ one more time _to break free, I will throw your body off a cliff, unpossess you, and let you die_ , Morro thought angrily, clenching his fists tightly._ _

__Lloyd’s voice faded to a barely noticeable whisper at the back of his mind and Morro breathed a sigh of relief. He made his way to the tea shop, noticing that there was someone’s transportation vehicle in front of the building. There, he saw the four Ninja, each one wearing a uniform with a blue teapot design on the front and hats shaped like teapots on their heads. They looked ridiculous; more like the employees of the shop rather than the Saviours of Ninjago. He’ll make short work of them._ _

__“Hello, Ninja,” Morro sneered, his hand clenched in a fist by his side. The winds roared loudly around them, resembling a dragon’s call._ _

__“Lloyd?” the spiky haired brunet asked._ _

__“Step aside!” the Master of Wind snapped, making the wind blow stronger. “I want a word with your master.”_ _

__“Whoa, Lloyd’s gone through puberty!” the auburn haired ninja exclaimed, speaking more to his friends than to Morro._ _

__“What’s gotten into him?” the black haired ninja asked with worry._ _

__“I sense that a foreign entity has taken over his mind,” the silver one said, making Morro roll his eyes. Any person with eyes and a few brain cells could tell that Lloyd just…wasn’t himself at the moment. “So the question isn’t what, but who has taken over him?”_ _

__The possessed Green Ninja cracked his neck, raising a hand that glowed with a sickly green light._ _

__“How are we supposed to fight a friend?” the black haired ninja exclaimed as the others got into defensive positions._ _

__“Let me _SHOW YOU_!” Morro screamed, sending the energy ball and wind gust at Lloyd’s friends. His hood was blown off his head, revealing blond hair that darkened to black. Without missing a beat, he raised his hands once more, creating a tornado that contained the Ninja just long enough for him to individually blast them back into the outer walls of the tea shop._ _

__Morro will give the Ninja credit, however, as they never gave up - he will admit that this was one lesson that he had carried with him ever since he left the monastery, all those years ago. The silver one brought out shurikens, and aimed them at his head while the black haired one spun around, creating a small tornado of golden energy and dirt._ _

__“Aw, shurikens? That’s cute.” he mocked, forcing a gust of wind around a windmill, ripping the spinning blades off. “Try _this_ on for size!” The propeller flew at the ninja, still spinning, and fell on their heads, knocking them to the ground._ _

__“Come on!” he taunted as he danced around, easily evading the Ninja’s attacks. “Is that the best you got? Is this all your _Sensei_ taught you?”_ _

__The spiky haired ninja charged at him at these words, swinging his fists wildly. Morro easily dodged the attacks and lifted him up with his powers._ _

___Kai!!_ he heard Lloyd exclaim from somewhere in the back of his mind. _Don’t you_ dare _hurt my friends.__ _

___Don’t worry, I won’t_ , Morro thought, pushing the Green Ninja’s voice away for the tenth time in the past few hours. “If they keep this up, they’ll be _dead_.”_ _

__The other Ninja managed to regroup, and all charged at him, most likely hoping to take him by surprise. They didn’t know that he could feel the shift in the wind, the way that the breeze flowed around them, and that they would never stand a chance against him. He clearly had the upper hand, and unlike the Ninja - who were afraid of hurting Lloyd - he wasn’t afraid of inflicting any sort of damage on them._ _

__He pushed them back with another wind gust, this one throwing them into one another, and stormed towards the tea shop. The doors flew open, revealing a girl with short, black hair and wide brown eyes. She glared at him, her fists clenching tightly as she gripped at the counter._ _

__“Get out!” she hissed._ _

__“Make me,” he snapped, throwing out his hand, a dark green energy ball flying towards the girl. The tea shop started to shake as the energy collided with the walls, jars and boxes fell onto the ground, some breaking, others spilling open._ _

__“Morro,” a horribly familiar voice said, the tone laced with shock, anger, but most noticeably of all, regret._ _

__“Sensei!” the Master of Wind exclaimed, his voice dripping with false happiness and enthusiasm. “There you are.”_ _

__“Stay back, Nya,” Wu instructed, brandishing his bamboo staff. “It’s me he wants.”_ _

__“You foolish old man,” Morro laughed. “I don’t want you. Just your father’s staff.” He gestured to the bamboo staff and held out a hand. “Give it to me, and no one will get hurt.”_ _

__Rather than acknowledging the fact that his former student just _threatened_ him and his current students, Wu raised an eyebrow, noticing the armour that Morro was wearing._ _

__“I see you’ve found the Allied Armour, Morro,” he stated, his voice calm as ever. “Yet you haven’t summoned any of your friends.”_ _

__“He has friends?” Nya muttered under her breath._ _

__Choosing to ignore the girl’s comment, Morro sneered at his former Sensei. “Your pathetic students haven’t given me a reason to,” he said simply. “You honestly call _those_ incompetent children the _Saviours of Ninjago_?” In the blink of an eye, he was nose to nose with Wu, his dark green eyes flaring with anger. “Why would I waste my energy summoning my friends when I barely had to use my powers to take _them_ out?”_ _

__Without warning, he swept his foot out, tripping Wu and leaping up to grab the staff. Nya jumped up as well, her slender fingers closing around the bamboo just as Morro did the same. Undeterred, the Master of Wind wrenched the staff back, causing Nya to trip over Wu._ _

__“You’ve gotten old, Sensei,” he said in a biting voice. “You used to be a great Sensei, the greatest, actually.” He gazed around at the ruined shop with disdain. “Now you’re just a _petty shopkeeper_.”_ _

__“With age comes wisdom,” Wu said, rising to his feet. He, too, gripped onto the staff and the two wrestled over it until it fell onto the ground, rolling across the debris and dust. Three images appeared; a tornado, a sword, and a skull. “A secret message.” the son of the First Spinjitzu Master whispered._ _

__“Of course,” Morro said with equally as much awe. “It’s been here all along.” Leaping up, he grabbed the staff and blasted the doors open, coming face to face with the Ninja, who were now armed with weapons._ _

__“Give us back our friend!” Kai demanded, a katana held out in front of him. He swung the blade at Morro’s face, who dodged and delivered a sharp kick to his side._ _

__“No,” the Master of Wind shot back, sweeping the staff in front of him, a violent gale of wind following his movements. The Ninja were once again thrown back, and he took that chance to run._ _

__Snapping his fingers, his dragon appeared; a dark blue and bright teal dragon with wisps of smoke trailing from the wings, and glowing red eyes. The dragon roared; the sound mimicking that of wind blowing harshly through the mountains. Jumping onto the elemental reptile’s back, Morro shot one final look of contempt at the Ninja and their Sensei before he urged his dragon to fly away._ _

__“Bye, bye, Ninja!” his raspy voice shouted, the sound echoing around the defeated Saviours for what felt like forever before it finally died down._ _


End file.
